User blog:SteelWolf/TDRPW Amazing Race Episode 2: Illuminate
Spaz: Today we will be going to Egypt, where I am a pharaoh! The teams are going to the airport right now. Heo: *struggling pulling JRO's leg across the sidewalk* Hurry...up.. JRO: *eating potato chips* >.> Garret: *running* Ally do you like Topher? Ally: Yes!! Garret: I want to lick whipped cream off his sexy chest! GO: Bat you're too asian. Bat: r00d (Everyone is seen gathered around the airport waiting for flight) Chip: *drawing OC's* JRO: *eats paper* Rocker: Why is the OC white you racist homophobic bitch. Chip: Shut it. (Everyone is seen walking in, two hours later, the plane lands) (Everyone runs to a clue station) Fiz: Beautiful airport. CLUE: You must all run outside and sign up for a boat ride across the lake to a pyramid. 5 people per boat ride. Rocky: Cracker and minority coming through! Rocker: QUIET! GO: YOU MOVE NOW *pushes everyone* Aqua: *runs to sign ups* Losing makes me dry. *signs up for boat ride. Heather: *signs with Aqua* :) Toast: Nothing can beat bread. *signs up* Team: Too Max Goof to lose. *signs with Toast* Chip and Rimie: *signs up* JRO: *almost at sign ups* WAIT! Heo: What? JRO: It's a coin! Heo: Ugh Chwiis: It's all ogre from here, ya Jews! *signs up with Milk* Fiz: OMG HURRY! RJ: *runs* Grass: Yo, hurry up Ethan! Ethan: I am! RJ: *signs up* (RJ/Fiz, Aqua/Heather, Chwiis/Milk, Chip/Rimie, and Toast/Team hop on boat) Heo: This sucks man.. Garret: Did someone say sucks? GO: Garret you're gay. Bat: Stop being so r00d to Garret. GO: You like him so. Bat: >.< Ally: GO you aren't my best friend anymore! Ethan: JRO I can't believe Snake isn't in SSBB. JRO: Eh. *the boat arrived at a pyramid* Milk: illuminate Chwiis: No swamp? CLUE: You must go under this pyramid and find your way out. The exit is your pitstop. Last team to arrive is eliminated! (Everyone runs in) (Ethan/Grass, Heo/JRO, Ally/Garret, Bat/GO, and Rocky/Rocker get on boat) RJ: *walking* Fiz we can't get blindsided before jury. Fiz: Ikr we don't wanna pull a Francesca. (The second boat arrives) Heo: Illumina- Ally: Quiet someone said that line *runs in pyramid* Ethan: *running with Grass* This is like a maze, Pac Man! Chip: *running* So how's your wiki? Rimie: Successful. Chip: Ha, yeah right. Rimie: *stops* Excuse me? Chip: You are excused c: Rimie: Your wiki has been dead for almost two years! Chip: Atleast mine wasn't sock infested. Rimie: I am not even going to talk to you! *keeps running* Rocky: I will NOT be beat by racial minorities! Rocker: Quiet republican lover (They have some government argument) Aqua: *running* Heather we slay <3 Chip: Rimie it's the exit! Rimie: We won! I am sorry for saying your OC's are shit! Chip: *stops in front of exit* YOU WHAT? Rimie: You heard! Chip: Oh heck no! big brother BISH is gonna kill you! Rocker: Let's go Rocky *gods and finishes first* Spaz: Ew I was hoping you guys would leave, anyways, you get first place. Milk: Cirie <3 Chwiis: Survivor talk isn't allowed only swamp talk Milk: mean. Heather: Hooray *runs outside with Aqua* Aqua: Slay. Spaz: You are team number two. Rimie: Chip people are passing us! Let's just walk outside and resolve stuff later! Chip: No! You will apologize. GO: YOU MOVE NOW! Bat: say excuse me. GO: *pushes Chip/Rimie and runs to pitstop* Spaz: Sadly #3 Grass and Ethan: *runs to Spaz* RJ: OMG! *runs to Spaz with Fiz* Spaz: Numbers four and five! Ally: Garret where are we? Garret: I don't know..:( Ally: Let's just keep walking.. Heo and JRO: *walks to pitstop* JRO: Yo. Spaz: #6. And here is Milk and Chwiis, who is #7. Toast: Come on boi we are losing! *runs* Team: If we lose we have to get the hammer. Toast: Nah, the ax. Toast: *runs outside with Team* Hi. Spaz: Ugh, you guys were so close to losing. #8. One spot left! Ally: Look! It's Chip and Rimie! Hi! Rimie: Chip if they pass us we lose! Chip: Fine! Let's go. (Rimie/Chip and Ally/Garret both run outside) Chip: *trips Rimie* Oops. Ally: OMG GARRET! Garret: :D <3 Rimie: You idiot! Spaz: Chip/Rimie, you are the second team eliminated from the race. Category:Blog posts